particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
August Reinhardt
August Reinhardt '''(11 August - 17 February, 4570) was the Dictator of the Kivonian Republic. He was a nationalistic politician, military general and Chairman of the National Salvation Military Council who played a critical role in the 4595 Davostani Coup d'état that led to the dissolving of the Confederation of St. Muron and Davostan and the formation of the Kivonian Republic. Early life and career August Erwin Reinhardt was born in to the Reinhardt family, a small but extremely influential family with a history of politics. At a very young age Reinhardt with his family fled to the Commonwealth of Hutori after the Communist regime had executed his father Erwin Reinhardt for conspiring with the resistance, later his older brother Karl Reinhardt (who was at the time only 12 years old) was executed as well. His mother understood that the regime was going to execute the whole family, so she took August and his older sister Augustina and fled. At the border between Davostan and Hutori, Reinhardts mother Lucy told Augustina to take August and run as fast as they could over the border they did exactly this while their mother delayed the guards and was captured. Augustina in her older years said this about the incident: "After I ran with my brother, the only I could hear was a gun shot echoing in the forest". After walking for days Emil Cotton, a good friend to the Reinhardts, found the two and took them home to the Cotton family as he had promised to their mother. In Hutori Reinhardt and his sister lived with the Cotton family until becoming adults, there August and Augustina grew up with the Cotton children; the twins, Ebba and Emma Cotton and their older brother Christian Cotton. An agreement of arranged marriages was decided by Emil Cotton and Erwin Reinhardt in the year of 4572, the agreement was that August Reinhardt and both the twins; Emma and Ebba Cotton was to be married and Augustina was to be married to Christian Cotton. The Reinhardt children could hardly complain since Emil Cotton had saved their lives. Though it wasn't all bad since the Cotton twins were to become both very beautiful women. As was Augustine. The Cotton family had fled to Hutori themselves in the year of 4570 right after Emma and Ebba Cotton were born. It was widely known that August and Augustina was very close through out their lives, some pointed out that it perhaps was too close for siblings. It was in their older years, when August was around 16 and Augustina 18 were rumours spread around about the two having an incestous relationship. Other stories went around, such as when August was 12, Ebba, Emma and Augustina were fighting between each other about who was going to be with August, as he was very attractive from a young age, experts have said that these kinds of stories are likely to be true and is very normal for younger children and siblings. August Reinhardt and Christian Cotton became very good friends and the two used to come up with plans to take over the world when they were small. In 4585, Christian Cotton died in a accident, which some people say changed Reinhardt, while other people says that he wasn't bothered because of his unemotional response at the funeral. At a very young age, Reinhardt was told that his father was one of the most powerful men in Makon, if not the most powerful man. This inspired Reinhardt, but also left him confused, since there is no public record of his father being the President of Davostan. But he soon learned that his father, Erwin Reinhardt, was the true power in Davostan from 4530 to 4572. At the age of 16, beacuse of his intellect, August Reinhardt went to the University of Bekenial were he studied political science, philospohy and history. When Reinhardt was done with his studies he moved back to Davostan, vowing to his sister that he would take revenge for their family. He made a deal with his adoptive father Emil Cotton that he would marry Emma and Ebba once he had become the age of 30. Once he came to Davostan he quickly applied to military school, and graduated with top grades, and he befriended Major Edward Williams (the future chairman of the NSMC junta). With the majors help he quickly rose through the military ranks and at the year of 4594 he became a Major General at the age of 24, the youngest in history, his friend Edward Williams had become a General right before Reinhardts promotion. The next year in june Reinhardt and Willams had grown tired over the constant anarchy in the streets, this anarchy was a result of the collapse of the government which led to chaos everywhere. In the few years leading up to the 4595 coup there was no government or any political party at all. This resulted in military officials taking matters in to their own hands. NSMC and the Dictatorship In June 4595, Reinhardt and his friend Edward Williams launched a coup, and succesfully established a new government; the National Salvation Military Council. This junta led by Chairman Edward Williams was extremely effective in it's work and every day more and more people started giving it their support. In late December 4595 Edward Williams was shot three times in the gut and was hospitizled until his death early January 4596. August Reinhardt quickly announced his death to the public and temporarliy took the position of Head of State, since he was the Deputy Chairman of the junta he was made Chairman after Williams death. At the same time Reinhardt called for an election to be held, to hear the voice of the people. The NSMC won that election with 11 million votes of 60 million, the reason why they won was because they were the only party in the nation. Reinhardt quickly after becoming Chairman formed the Kivonian Republic and was declared Dictator in September 4596. From 4596 to 4599 Dictator Reinhardt reformed all aspects of the laws in the nation to get rid of the last stains of communism. On the 14th of February 4599, Lt Gen. Miranda Lippstadt conspired to kill Reinhardt and assume the position of Dictator herself. The assassination never took place, but Council member Felix Louis decived Lippstadt to believe it had, and she marched toward the capital of Kivonia with her 4th army. She was halted outside the capital by the 2nd army led by Maj Gen. Dieter Delvental, who revealed that the Dictator was alive and knew her plans. Of this shock and frustration she attacked Maj Gen. Delvental and lost, she thereafter retreated to the city of Fort St. Celendius, and thus began the Lippstadt Rebellion. The war lasted from 4599 to 4602 with a NSMC victory, Dictator Reinhardt commanded the 1st army in many battles and became famous in the rebellion for his military genius. Death and Succession Death After consolidating his power and getting rid of the remnants of the NRF, August Reinhardt ruled in peace with support from the population growing every day. Though the people loved Reinhardt, there were does who worried about the possibility of him declaring himself King or Emperor. One of those were council member Maj Gen. Charles Branch. At the time of Reinhardt's assassination, Grand Com. Dieter Delvental was stationed in the city of Fort Reinhardt and the Marshal of Vermillion was stationed in the city of Vermillion. And at the same time Deputy Chairman Louise von Bratt was occupied in a meeting in the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. It was revealed that Charles Branch had requested an audience with Reinhardt in the Dictators office at the NSMC Headquarters, where they met. Forensics later revealed that Charles Branch had stabbed Reinhardt in the gut, but that Reinhardt was able to reach his pistol and get a fatal shot through the throat at Branch. Reinhardt though he had been wounded was able to get himself to the NSMC Meeting Hall, where he later was found dead laying below the Dictators chair. Succession After a suspicious message was delivered to Deputy Chairman Louis von Bratt, she rushed out of the meeting at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs to the NSMC Headquarters, but was to late after she had found Reinhardt dead. Some say that she had found him alive, but was unable to save him so she stayed by his side until his death, some also claim that his last words to Louise von Bratt was "Augustina". No matter what had happened, the first thing she did was to meet Augustina Reinhardt. What was discussed between the two is unknown but what happened afterwards was the real problem. Louise von Bratt started mobilizing her forces and Augustina Reinhardt took her son Augustus Reinhardt and fled to the island of Davos at St. Erwinsburg. Louise von Bratt later declared her intentions of becoming the new Dictator but was quickly opposed by Grand Com. Dieter Delvental who was considered to be Reinhardt's right hand man and obvious successor. This conflict between the two escalated into a conflict known as Reinhardt's Succession War. After a few major battles and the death of Lt Gen. Louise von Bratt and Lt Gen. Julian Castle, Dieter Delvental was chosen as the new Chairman of the NSMC and declared as the new Dictator of the Kivonian Republic. Relationships '''Marriage August Reinhardt is currently in a polygamous marriage with his childhood friends; Ebba and Emma Cotton. This marriage was set up by his father, Erwin Reinhardt, and his adoptive father, Emil Cotton. In January 12 4601, Emma Cotton gave birth to a son, who was named Erwin Reinhardt, after Augusts father and in March 17, Ebba Cotton gave birth to a daughter, who was name Erica Reinhardt. - Siblings August Reinhardts had two siblings, his sister, Augustina Reinhardt, and his deceased brother Karl Reinhardt, who was murdered by the communist regime. Ever since August and Augustina fled the communists, they have been very close, some think too close for siblings, because of this, rumors have claimed that August and Augustina developed a incestous relationship in their early teens. It had been rumored that Augustina's two children, Augustus and Elise Reinhardt are August's own children. Parents August Reinhardts father, Erwin Reinhardt and mother, Lucy Reinhardt was killed by the communist regime that ruled Davostan at the time. After their death, a close friend to the Reinhardts, Emil Cotton took August and Augustina Reinhardt in as their adoptive father.